In recent years, over-the-top (OTT) media (e.g., Youtube® videos, Netflix® streaming, etc.) has become a primary source for media in some user households. OTT media is streaming media delivered over the Internet without a multiple-system operator being involved in the control and/or distribution of the media. Because OTT media is being consumed at an ever-increasing rate, there is a greater need to monitor the OTT media that is being watched by consumers.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.